


Office Hours

by Husaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, PWP, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one person visits Professor Laurinaitis' office hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

Toris’ office hours ended in twenty minutes. The chair across from him sat empty. Mounds of history books piled on his desk. Behind his chair, the windows frosted and students held snowball fights on the quad. A few of his colleagues watched them. Toris would rather drive home and make coffee than stay outside any longer than he had to.

“Oh Professor Laurin- _ai_ -tis?” asked a playful voice.

Toris sighed and shook his head at the question. “Feliks, my office hours aren’t done yet.”

“Come on, can’t I just stop by, babe?” His husband sat down in the leather chair across from him and crossed his legs, giving him a mischievous expression. “Sure is lively here.”

“Oh hush.” Toris sent an e-mail to a professor at Georgetown and turned off the monitor. He never got any work when Feliks came. “It’s not finals week yet. That’s when it’s busy.”

“I know. I know. The kids in my lecture are still getting over their first test. I totally don’t think they’re over it. The average was a thirty-two.”

Toris chuckled. “You’re an evil man.”

Feliks laughed. “An evil man you married. And speaking of evil men, you told me that you _had_ to curve your final last semester. Imagine that, a _history_ final with a curve. What the hell did you do to the poor kids?”

“It was difficult!” Toris exclaimed. “None of them paid attention during lecture or section from what my TAs told me so I made the final even harder.”

“You, like, made them write a five-page essay in a span of two hours and that's, like, _without_ the short answers and vocab you gave them. Think of all the kids who dropped the history major thanks to your class.” He got up from the chair and walked over to Toris, sitting down on his armrest and putting his arms around his neck. “You are one of the most evil professors here.”

Toris sighed again. “This isn’t appropriate. What if a student comes in?”

“Your office is dead, babe. I doubt, like, anyone’s gonna come in here.” Feliks kissed the side of his head. “Besides, they’re totally gonna know that your husband’s the hot professor from the astronomy department. What’s so bad about that?”

Toris shivered and his eyes flickered to the door in case a colleague passed. “N-Nothing. I think most of the student body and faculty know that we’re married, Mr. _Łukasiewicz-Laurinaitis_.”

“God, that’s a mouthful.” Feliks kissed his head again and ran his slender fingers through Toris’ hair. A shiver ran down his spine and he laid his head back in the chair, slightly closing his eyes. “But I wouldn’t have it any—” He kissed his cheek. “—Other—” He kissed his jaw. “—Way.” He turned Toris’ head and gently placed his lips on his husband’s.

At this motion, Toris placed a hand on his hip, and Feliks scooted his way into his lap. Alarm and amorous lust pulsed through him, his mind intensely focusing on the open door and the way Feliks unbuttoned his shirt.

“F-Fel, my office hours…”

“Shh, no ones gonna come anyways.”

“But what if someone—” Toris released a small moan as Feliks kissed his neck. “—Needs help?”

“B-Babe, shhhh. You told me that the _other_ 5 page paper isn’t due until April.” His teeth clamped down on his skin and sucked hard.

“A-Ahh, Fel, n-no not there. Someone could see…”

“No hickey then?”

“I wasn’t talking about the hickey!” Toris’ face flushed, and yet his nails dug deeper into Feliks’ hip, his other hand running up his thigh. “Wh-what if another professor—”

“You’re totally, like—” Feliks removed his mouth from his neck and kissed him. “—The only dude in your department getting laid.”

Toris thought about responding with a logical answer but Feliks decided to jump off his lap and close the door, locking it. Toris whimpered as the friction stopped.

 _“O-Office hours…”_ With each excuse he gave, they became feebler and comfortable warmth settled in his groin.

“Just, like, send them an e-mail and say that you had a family emergency or something.”

“B-But I—”

“A horny husband _definitely_ counts as a family emergency.” He looked between Toris’ legs and smiled. “Or should I say horny husband _s_.”

Toris refused to respond to that, hoping that his erection would speak for itself.

“Oh Professor Laurinaitis!” Feliks exclaimed in a falsetto voice. He crawled under the desk.

“What on _earth_ are you—?”

Feliks’ head reemerged between Toris’ legs, placing a hand on his groin. “Can I help you with that? Will it help me get that research position with you over the summer?”

“N-Not hel-hel-ohhh—” Feliks used that opportunity to unzip and unbutton his slacks, sliding them down his thighs and palming his erection through his snowman boxers.

“So is this, like, the legendary sword Excalibur, hiding in my husband’s jeans the whole time? Oh wait, I think it’s one of the Grunwald swords.”

Paying no mind to the fact that he concentrated on Central and Eastern Europe and _not_ on medieval Britain, Toris was so accustomed to Feliks’ odd way of dirty talk that he didn’t question it. His hands gripped the armrests, letting out a gentle sigh. His eyes closed and his muscles relaxed.

“You like that,” Feliks whispered. “My poor stressed out husband.” He lowered his boxers and kissed the tip of his cock, one of his hands grasping the base. "I'm totally gonna suck your dick like Lithuania sucked off Poland in the Middle Ages."

At that remark, Toris opened his eyes and pulled on Feliks’ hair. Feliks should have known better than to say something like that in front of his Lithuanian husband. “That…has no historical basis.”

Feliks’ eyes smoldered, and he groaned at the hair pulling, his hand working the base. “Mmm, doesn’t seem like it now.”

“So instead, the tides have turned, and the Pole is kneeling before the Lithuanian.”

“Totally.” Feliks wrapped his mouth around the head. His eyes flickered up at Toris, wide-eyed and innocent, before descending down on his cock.

Toris tilted his head back and moaned at the moist heat enveloping his cock.

“God, Fel…” he whispered. “Yes…”

Feliks pulled away and pressed hot kisses to the side of his length before licking him from base to head. His hand continued to work. The sounds of Toris’ moans and Feliks’ sucks filled the room.

“Yes…” Feliks loved it when he voiced his pleasure, and he tangled his hands in his hair even more, tugging slightly.

“Mmm.” Feliks’ moans caused vibrations to run down his length. Toris whimpered.

Eight years of marriage and Feliks knew his body well.

Feliks pulled away again and leaned forward, his dick resting on the side of his face. “Babe…”

Toris blinked, less than happy at the end. “Yes?”

“I’m, like, hard too.”

He groaned. He had wanted to finish this first. “What do you want?”

Feliks stroked Toris. He leaned up to kiss him, and Toris tasted his precum on his lips.

“We’ve never fucked on your desk before.”

Getting a blowjob in your office was one thing. Having sex on the other hand…

“I don’t think that would be wise.”

“Babe, come on.” Feliks placed his knees on either side of Toris’ hips and kissed him hard. A jolt ran through Toris as his hard cock rubbed against Feliks’ clothed one. “Invade me like Napoleon invaded Russia.”

Toris had to say something about that. “I-I don’t want to pull out too late.”

“And you _won’t_. Yeesh. You’ve only done that like once.”

“Lu-Lubrication…”

“Got us covered.” Feliks crawled over to the other side of the desk and pulled out a tub of lubricant from his messenger bag, some papers fluttering out.

“Wh-Why do you keep that in your bag?” Toris sputtered.

“Because I know things like this’ll happen.” He tossed the lubricant at him and hopped on the desk, crossing his legs. “Do you have a condom?”

Toris barely caught the lube. “ _You’re_ the one asking _me_ if I have a condom?”

“Well, duh.”

“You’re the one who has… _this_ in his messenger bag!”

“I don’t like it when you cum in me. It stays in there until—”

“Fine. _Fine_.” Toris dug through his own bag, removing some of his books and found—

_“Oh.”_

Feliks leaned over with a grin. “Oh, what?”

“…I found one.” Toris blushed. “I…I don’t know how that got in there.”

“No use wondering. Like, totally put it to good use. Put it on.”

“You know your clothes are still on,” Toris remarked.

“Mmmm, I have an idea.” Feliks undid his belt and unzipped his pink pants.

Toris tore open the condom wrapper. “What?”

Feliks blinked for a few moments, then flipped around, bending over the desk. “I want to do it with my clothes still on. Wait—” He lowered his pants until just his ass was uncovered. “There.”

From his point of view, literally, Toris couldn’t see a problem with it. With a small moan, he slipped the condom on his dick and stood up, dropping his pants to his knees.

“M-Maybe I should lock the door …”

“It’s closed,” Feliks snapped. “Who’s going to randomly open a professor’s office door in the _History Department_?”

This hadn’t been the first time that Feliks made disparaging remarks towards the History Department. Then again, Feliks had never made disparaging remarks while in such a position either…

“Maybe you shouldn’t say things like that while you’re bent over my desk.” After spreading lube on his dick, Toris put some on his fingers to prepare him.

“Oh…? Are you going to punish me, Professor Laurinaitis?” Feliks adopted that falsetto voice again. “Does this mean I have to visit your office hours?”

Toris rolled his eyes and pushed a finger in.

“A-Ack, it’s still cold,” Feliks whined. “It’s like Stalingrad in there.”

“I’m sorry that the citizens of Stalingrad can’t afford to heat themselves.”

Feliks turned his head to the side to glare at him. “Toris, come on—”

“S-Sorry.” Toris made sure the other finger was warm before he put it in. “Better?”

Feliks sighed. “Loads.” Toris pushed his two fingers deeper until he found where Feliks’ spot was. “O-Oh God, babe…”

“Feel good?” Toris whispered.

“Y-Yes.”

Toris removed his fingers. Feliks and he had sex on a regular basis so he was already a bit loose.

“Why did your troops fall back, King Jagiełło?”

Toris couldn’t help it this time. He snorted. “W-What was that?”

Feliks wriggled his ass. “Are you going to bring in the hussars now?”

“H-Hussars, what? I-I don’t even think hussars existed in 1410.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Toris—”

“Alright, alright—” Toris positioned himself. “Ready?”

Feliks moaned loudly. “God, the hussars are coming.”

“Oh—” Toris pushed in, a hand sharply gripping his soft ass. “T-The Polish-Lithuanian army is invading.”

Feliks’ nails dug into the desk. “S-Such a big army.”

Toris thrusted into him and laughed. “How m-many men are in this army?”

“30,000…Oh baby, oh Jagiełło. Your army is so big…”

Toris let out a moan, pounding into him harder. “Oh God…You bet it is.”

“Mmm, those Lithuanian swords are so—” At that reference, Toris slammed into him, hitting his spot for sure. “—so sharp.”

“We’ll win the battle surely,” Toris panted.

“Oh Jagiełło, storm Malbork castle!”

“Oh my—Hahahaha!” Toris pulled out of Feliks and collapsed into his chair, his face in his hands and laughing so hard tears came into his eyes.

Feliks turned around and glared at him. “Hey! Why did the Lithuanian troops retreat? Are you going to leave the Poles by themselves?”

“F-F-Feliks, o-oh God—Ahahahaha!” Sex wasn’t even on Toris’ mind at this point. “S-Sorry—!”

Feliks rolled his eyes. “Baaaaaaaabe,” he whined and suddenly pounced into Toris’ lap, his knees on either side of his hips and his arms around his neck. “Come onnn. The Polish troops, like, need you _so_ bad.”

“S-Sorry, s-so sorry!” Toris chuckled, placing his hands on Feliks’ hips. “I-I’m fine now. I’m totally fine.”

Feliks’ face told him that Toris’ burst of laughter didn’t amuse him. He pouted, his arms slumped over Toris’ shoulders.

“Come onnn,” Feliks said. “I totally need you now!”

“Alright, alright.” Toris snorted. “Alright, alright, the Lithuanian troops are coming back to help the Poles.” He grabbed his dick and positioned it at Feliks’ entrance.

“Are…Are we doing an attack from the rear?” Feliks whispered.

“Ahahaha!” Toris laughed. “U-Uhh, umm—” Feliks suddenly lowered himself. _“Ohhh.”_ His laughter turned into a moan, and he put his hands on their regular place at Feliks’ waist. “Mmm, let’s launch a full offense.”

Feliks’ hot breath tickled his head as his mouth made a line from his neck to his lips. “Totally,” he whispered and lifted his hips to drive Toris’ deeper.

“God—” Toris rolled his hips to match Feliks’ thrusts.

“The offensive looks successful. The troops are falling—” To stop Feliks from saying anything sillier, Toris kissed him. Feliks squeaked and squeezed him tighter.

“T-The battle is close to being done.” Toris broke apart and pressed his forehead against Feliks’, spots forming at the edge of his vision. “F-Fel—”

“K-King Jagiełło—!”

With a loud grunt from Toris and a small scream from Feliks, they came. For a few moments, Toris forgot where they were as the spots in his vision turned into a blissful white. When he came back around, Toris found that Feliks' grip slackened and his semen splattered on Toris' chest.

“Ah-ah…”

Toris kissed him, his thighs shaking from the effort exerted. “We won the battle.”

Feliks’ forehead dripped with sweat but he smiled. “The Poles and Lithuanians are victorious.”

Toris giggled and kissed him again. “Yes, we are.”

After cleaning up and getting dressed, Toris picked up the keys to his office, his face red but smiling.

“You totally loved it, didn’t you?” Feliks said.

“I’m not going to say I did, but it was different.”

Toris opened his door to find himself face-to-face with a blond student from one of his seminars.

“A-Alfred!” he exclaimed. Feliks gasped behind him.

Alfred looked just as shocked as Toris. “S-Sir, aren’t you holding office hours? I tried knocking but I got no reply.”

Toris shot Feliks a look. “I-I’m sorry, i-it looks like m-my e-mail didn’t send out. O-Office hours w-were canceled today.”

“Ah crap—I-I mean shoot!” Alfred corrected himself. “Can I come on Wednesday?”

“Y-Yes, yes! Certainly!” Toris locked his office door. “H-Have a good day, Alfred. Stay warm!”

Alfred turned on his heels to leave. “You too, Professor Laurinaitis!”

When Alfred had safely left, Toris let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “D-didn’t I tell you there would be students?” he sputtered.

“Oh come on, babe,” Feliks said and leaned against Toris. “Like he knew what was going on.”

“W-We’re both married and I’m blushing and God, I hope he doesn’t run and tell Braginsky.”

“Tell me what?”


End file.
